Dr. Colette Green
Dr. Colette Green is one half of the protagonist team in Half-Life: Decay and a Black Mesa scientist involved in the Black Mesa Incident. She appears as a selectable character in Ultimate Showdown. Abilities HEV Suit Available Weapons Dr. Green can use the same weapons as Dr. Cross, which is three less than Gordon Freeman in his ''HL1 configuration. However, while Green and Cross cost the same amount of character points to field and are otherwise quite similar to Freeman in play style and survivability, the two can team up together if so chosen although, like all other Allies of Convenience, this grouping will immediately disband should they be the only two characters remaining from the character pool.'' Crowbar Default weapon, set to the 1 Key. A simple but heavy duty melee weapon. Glock 17 Basic handgun, set to the 2 Key. Has average stopping power and can be fired underwater. Unlocked after getting 1 kill. MK 2 Grenade A typical frag grenade, set to the 8 Key. This weapon is thrown and then detonates after 5 seconds. It can bounce off of surfaces, allowing for ricocheting for advanced tactics. Unlocks after 3 kills. .357 Magnum Advanced handgun, set to the 2 Key, upon the second press (pressing this key will switch between available handguns). Powerful stopping power but slow to fire. Unlocked after getting 5 kills. MP5 Submachine gun, set to the 3 Key. Poor stopping power but rapid-fire ability. Unlocked after 10 kills. SPAS-12 Shotgun, set to the 4 Key. As expected, is quite powerful at close range due to clustering its spread shot but weak any real distance. Also has a slow rate of fire and reload time. Possesses a secondary fire mode that lets it fire two shells at once, dealing greater damage quicker but also burning twice as fast through ammunition. Unlocked after 15 kills. Laser Tripmine Claymore land mine, set to the 9 Key. Equipped with a laser sensor and adhesive to allow it to attach to walls. Can either be damaged by hitting the mine with any attack or by tripping the laser beam. Unlocked after 20 kills. Hivehand Homing hornet launcher, set to the 5 Key. Has a short firing time but deals less damage. However, its ammo constantly replenishes itself. Possesses a secondary fire mode that fires its hornets straight ahead with increased stopping power but at the cost of any homing capability. Unlocked after 25 kills. Satchel Charge A small bag full of explosives, set to the 0 Key. It can be slid across the ground and detonated remotely. Unlocked after 30 kills. RPG Rocket launcher, set to the 6 Key. Extremely powerful stopping power with splash damage capability. Must be reloaded after every shot. Can be fired underwater although the rocket will fly at a slower speed in this environment. Very good weapon for taking out vehicles or for fighting either clusters of enemies or larger, more monstrous foes. Unlocked after 35 kills. Snarks Homing alien swarm, set to the 7 Key. Can be tossed in numbers and will hunt down any nearby player, pestering them until they either kill it, are shot, or after several seconds; the latter two options will cause it to detonate, causing splash damage. These are a tactical weapon, as if they are unable to locate anymore opponents in their range, they will turn on their handler and attack Dr. Green instead, though they will still detonate in their set time limit. Unlocked after 40 kills. Category:Ultimate Showdown Category:Characters Category:Video Games